Wingman
by Ability King KK
Summary: Red is going out on a date Blue and asks Green to be his wingman. Luckyshipping.


**This one-shot is for my friend Lawman09 on deviantART for his birthday.**

**-:-**

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

Red rubbed the back of his head as he avoided Green's glare. "Ah, don't be like that, Green. I asked you to help me on this because you're the only one I can trust with this."

"Red, you're going on a date with Blue. What could you possibly need my help for?"

"…I just don't want this to turn out bad."

Green could only let out a sigh. He could see plain as day how much Red cared for Blue. Why, he would never know. Green himself couldn't stand the pesky woman, but if Red loved the girl who was he to stop it.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong, Red. Knowing that pesky woman like we do, you know she won't let anything happen to ruin her night," replied Green, putting his hand in his pockets.

A grin appeared on Red's face. "You're right. Thanks, Green."

Green could only smirk back.

-:-

At the restaurant, Red was currently waiting for Blue to show up, while Green was over at the bar to watch from the sidelines. They didn't have to wait very long for the brunette to show up.

"Red! There you are!"

Upon hearing the voice, Red and Green turned to the source…only to have their jaws drop at they saw. Blue was wearing a simple black dress that REALLY showed off her curves. Red was pretty much speechless while Green turned away before his brain shut down.

'_Let it not be said that Red is a very lucky man,'_ thought Green as he took a sip from his drink.

Back with the couple, Blue could only smirk as she cocked out a hip and placed her hand on it.

"Judging from your lack of response, I'm going to guess that you like my dress?" she asked. A simple nod was her only answer. She let out a giggle. "Thank you, Red!"

Red quickly stood up and pulled out Blue's chair, pushing it back in once she was settled. The two then made small talk while they looked over the menus.

"So…how have things been going with Silver?" asked Red.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. He's being his same overprotective self," replied Blue with another giggle. "He didn't want me to go out on this date."

"O-Oh."

"Of course I had to get Gold and Kris to keep him busy so he wouldn't try and interrupt tonight!"

"…That's good to hear."

"Isn't that why Green is over there by the bar?"

Red could feel himself tense up. How did Blue notice Green all the way over there?!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Red, looking away from Blue's eyes.

She could only smirk. "Red, it's kinda hard to miss him. Everyone is enjoying themselves and he still has that super serious look on his face. And given your reaction, you invited him along, right?"

"…I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry, Red. Just curious as to why you invited him on our date."

Red looked back towards Blue. "I…I was worried that something might happen tonight, so I asked Green to come along to make sure nothing did happen."

Another giggle came from the girl at the explanation. "So you basically asked Green to be your wingman!"

"I guess?" questioned Red, rubbing the back of his head.

'_He's so cute,'_ thought Blue with a smile as she watched the raven-haired boy.

The two soon placed their orders and then ate their dinners, continuing their small talk. When they were done with their meals Red paid the bill and the two got up to leave.

"So what did you want to do next, Blue?" asked Red as he looked at the girl on his arm.

"Well…" she started with a smile. She then glanced behind them. "Green, you can head home now."

The green-eyed rival stepped out from where he was hiding, giving Blue a narrowed look. "You knew I was here the whole time, didn't you, you pesky woman?"

"Never mind that. You are relieved of your wingman duties!"

"And why is that?" questioned Green with a sigh.

"Because Red and I will be heading back to his place and I know he won't need any help with what I have planned tonight," replied Blue with a grin that caused both boys to go bright red.

Green could feel his eye twitch before he turned away. "You're as bad as Gold sometimes, you know that, you pesky woman?"

The lucky couple watched as Green walked away. Blue didn't even wait until he was out of sight before dragging Red off in the opposite direction. As Green mentioned earlier:

Red was a very lucky man.

**FIN**


End file.
